


[翻译]Handler/负责人

by ahenghere



Category: The Avengers (2012), Torchwood
Genre: Character Death Fix, Crossover, Gen, Handlers, archivists
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahenghere/pseuds/ahenghere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>神盾局有人员变动。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[翻译]Handler/负责人

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Handler](https://archiveofourown.org/works/498252) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



“你们需要一个新的负责人。”当他们在大战后重新集结并恢复元气后，Fury告诉他们。

“不想要。”Tony说。

有一刻的沉默，Fury看向队长。

“我自己都不相信会这么说，但Stark代表了我的立场。”他说，双臂抱胸。

“在Coulson恢复之前得有人负责你们的一切，”Fury回答，“不是说要帮你们编辫子，或宠着你们这些脆弱又傲娇的超级英雄们的感情。总得有人负责你们和神盾局间的联络，处理你们的公共关系和各种申请，并跟纽约市政府商讨你们刚刚造成的几十亿损失。”

“JARVIS可以干这些。”Tony说。

“你们需要一个公众形象。”

Tony指了指自己的脸：“已经很公众了。”

“你真的想应付所有的会议和寒暄？你想成为当媒体需要照片时打电话找的人？你想——”

“好吧，”Clint静静地说，每个人都看向他，“我们明白了。那找个人吧，如果世界末日了就让他给我们打电话。”

“已经找好了。他将会在必要时联络你们，你们六个都得高高兴兴地接电话，”Fury回道，“Stark，你再多说一个字我就把你的山羊胡子给揪下来，我发誓。”

Tony正准备张嘴，禁不住抬手去遮自己的下巴。山羊胡真的不好遮。

“我们从组织外找了个人暂时来处理这些事。如果他能成功，我们会再讨论长期打算。他有丰富的后勤支援经验，你们要服从他。”Fury继续说，他向站在背景里的一个穿制服的神盾特工伸手示意，她打开一扇门探头进去。“先生们，女士，和Stark——”

“噢你真好！”

“——来认识Ianto Jones特工，前火炬木成员。”

那孩子极年轻，娃娃脸，苍白，穿着必备的平淡无奇的西装和领带，他冲他们短暂地敷衍一笑。

“早上好，”他说，“很高兴认识你们。”

“好吧，他才十二岁，还是威尔士人。”Tony说。

“但我却是你们的主管，”Ianto Jones愉快地说，“坐下来，Stark先生，要么我就解密A12号文件了。”

Tony突地坐下去。

“A12号文件是什么？”Steve问。

“闭嘴坐下来，”Tony嘘他。“你是怎么知道的？”

“我上一辈子是个档案员，我有我的法子。Rogers上校，有人托我带给你来自Harkness上校的问候。”

Steve飞速坐下去，令椅子发出咯吱脆响。

“现在，Fury主任，特工们，”Jones说，“如果你们能离开这间房——”

“你说什么？”Fury问。

“我需要听我的队员汇报情况，长官，请离开房间。另外，我很清楚327-apple-AR号文件的内容。”他加了一句，Fury瞪了他一眼，但之后只指了指Stark，又指了指自己的独眼，然后离开了房间。

“在我之前的工作中，”Jones说，“我是一个四人小组的后勤支持，小组包括一个能时间旅行躲不开性骚扰指控的家伙，一个有医学训练的极端愤怒的男人，一个技术专家，和一个非常多话的警察。我们的办公室位于一条时空裂缝之上，实际上外星人是我们的专长。所以我不得不说，你们六个人应该不会太难办。我们要从行动后报告开始吗？”

（完）

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you copperbadge for sharing the story! Also thanks for letting me translate this fic into Chinese


End file.
